Birds And The Bees
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Hadley gets a little jealous of a certain vampire. References to 2x12. Title inspired by the song by Breathe Carolina. I own nothing. Feel free to R&R. Sophie Anne/Hadley. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been running through my head for a while and I finally was able to write it. Since I'm addicted to True Blood at the moment I thought I'd give it a shot to write some Hadley/Sophie Anne. Hopefully it's okay, it's my first time writing as them so hopefully I've gotten the characters down pat. Didn't get a chance to look back over this so sorry for any mistakes. Title inspired by the song by Breathe Carolina.**

**References to Episode 12, Season 2 when Eric comes to visit ze Queen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I really wish I owned Sophie Anne. **

**Feel free to R&R C:**

* * *

><p>Even the warm, comforting spray of the shower couldn't lighten the blonde's mood as she stepped into the small cubicle; letting the rivulets of water trail down her slender, pale figure. Her brows creased in pure annoyance as she stepped under the showerhead with a sigh.<p>

The whole afternoon she had tried to amuse herself in the Queen's absence that proved to no avail. After all there was only so much swimming she could do before she felt exhausted and only so much Yahtzee she could stand to play with Ludis. Not that she minded winning for once but after a while it became impossibly tedious to even try and preoccupy herself further.

Now she was stuck with nothing to do as her majesty was in meetings all night and by the time Hadley would wake she would have to wait even longer to see her again. Her anger had only been prolonged after a certain Eric Northman came to visit, spurring the vicious Queen to leap upon him and after a simple threat about turning his fangs into earrings; she kissed him while keeping him pinned to the floor.

Hadley hadn't been more thankful in that moment when Ludis called out that it was Eric's turn, prompting the two vampires to return to their seats. Even though she had ignored it at the time, too busy watching her majesty retract her fangs with practiced ease to notice the mixture of jealously, anger and pure arousal that heated in her lower belly.

It was true; she was absolutely jealous of what had conspired between the two and suddenly wished that she were the one in that moment to be pinned underneath the Queen with her fangs bore in threat. The blonde longed to feel her lips brought in a bruising kiss, with a hint of fang only to be pushed further against the freezing porcelain tiles of her "day room" while her upper thigh would press itself possessively between her legs; only giving the slightest relief to her aching center. After all, her majesty always liked to be the dominant one; she loved games.

Before she knew what was happening her creamy back slumped against the cold tiles of the shower, one hand toyed lightly with a rosy pink nipple as she twisted it lightly between her index and forefinger while the other hand snaked its way down the flat plane of her stomach.

Hadley envisioned that the Queen was doing this all to her, slender fingers playing with her nipple with a practiced ease as simultaneously two slid into her wet sheath; thrusting in and out with a rapid speed and a thumb poised at her clit, pressing with the perfect amount of pressure.

She could almost feel the press of her luscious red lips against her neck, leaving a trail of heat in their wake and causing her heart to flutter imagining her fangs scraping teasingly against her pulse point.

A desperate moan was drawn from the blonde's throat as her fingers continued to work inside herself, head tossing lightly back against the tile while her eyes rolled back into her head. She was too lost in her pleasure however to hear over her own noises and the running water another pair of footsteps against the spotless bathroom tiles.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." The familiar voice piped up, a hint of smugness to her tone.

Hadley instantly froze as her blue eyes instantly opened only to be met with the subject of her fantasies leaning casually against the frame of the shower. Her red lips tilted up in an amused smile and a perfectly manicured brow rose with curiosity.

"Your majesty!" She gasped in surprise, leaning back against the tile for more support. Her hands however stilled but stayed in their original position as she found herself suddenly unable to move.

"You seem to be… enjoying yourself." Sophie Anne mused her voice trailing off lightly as the smirk on her face widened, pushing off the wall to cross her arms under her breasts.

"The meetings finished early, so I thought I'd come and see what my darling Hadley was doing." She added, a soft chuckle erupting musically from her lips. "This however was not what I expected."

Hadley lowered her head trying not to meet the Queen's eyes and trying to focus on anything but, her cheeks heating with the blush that crept its way onto her cheeks.

"I-I was just…" she started, daring herself to look up only to find Sophie Anne's face only inches from her own, her clothing already neatly folded and resting on the bathroom counter. A soft whimper left her throat at the unmistakable sound of her fangs popping out before their lips collided with a furious passion, the Queen's hands wrapping their way around into her hair and tugging lightly.

A soft moan was smothered against their joint lips, tongue entwining as her majesty gained instant dominance over the human, as Hadley was pressed further against the wall.

"I was jealous of when you jumped on Eric." Hadley admitted, trying not to trip over her own words at the way Sophie Anne's eyes narrowed in her arousal. "I wished that was me, and when I realized you had meetings all night… I."

"Shh." The Queen cooed, pressing her index finger against the blonde's lips. "It's actually quite amusing that you would be jealous of Eric, after all you are mine. _All mine." _The last two words came out as a feral snarl, her nose cringing.

A loud squeak left Hadley's lips as she felt her head being tugged back by her hair, fangs scraping lightly against the tender flesh of her neck knowing what was about to happen her thighs pressed together in anticipation. The Queen's fangs drove their way into her neck while she simultaneously thrust two fingers into the human's awaiting heat, a thumb ghosting over her clit.

The sound emitting from the blonde's lips were absolute music to Sophie Anne's ears as she continued to drink, watching with immense pride at the way Hadley twisted and writhed against her fingers; hips bucking forward and literally begging for more contact.

She obliged to this, adding another while her thumb applied further pressure to the bundle of nerves; a scream erupting from the precious human's lips. The Queen craved each sound and every shudder as her eyes ran appreciatively over the slender body; knowing she owned every single inch and could bring Hadley pleasure with just a simple touch.

The blonde however was to consumed with the pleasure that flowed throughout her body, pulsating from between her thighs only to end at her toes and curl them against the shower floor. Her head thrashed lightly against the wall, hips rocking against the fingers that pounded away inside of her, curling back every so often to hit that spot.

"You are all mine…" Sophie Anne breathed against her ear, nipping at the lobe playfully with her fangs. "I'm so glad that you're all mine."

With those words and a final press to her clit, Hadley felt her impending orgasm hit her with the power of a freight train. Her lips opened to release a final scream of the Queen's name from her lips, trembling as she leant against her body for support.

"See, now wasn't it a good thing those meetings ended early? Hmm Hadley?" Sophie Anne cooed lightly, stroking lightly over her damp blond locks; pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone~ I decided to add another chapter to this after having a conversation with my friend Laura about what would happen between Hadley, Sophie-Anne and a hottub. So here's the generated result. I'm hopefully going to be writing more of these fics soon to and I'm contemplating going back to some of my older stories of Bones and actually finishing them since I feel bad for leaving cliff hangers! Apologies for all that! Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>A exasperated sigh left the Queen's lips as she leant further back against the tiled wall of the hot tub as her hands fell gracefully back onto the surrounding outer edge and her head rested against the tiled floor. It had been a long day, the IRS were still badgering her for money that she didn't even have and was in fact waiting on from Eric Northman from her little illegal V dealings. The thought of the sheriff made her snort aloud and roll her eyes, knowing that she probably wouldn't be getting that money any time soon.<p>

Just when she thought her troubles couldn't get any worse, she felt absolutely restless then again she always did whenever she hadn't fed. Although she knew the right thing to do was to call in Hadley and demand that she feed off her she felt as though she needed some alone time; who knew being a Queen could be such a tedious job after all?

Closing her eyes softly, Sophie-Anne tried to let herself relax pressing further against the tiles as one hand shifted from its spot only to rest on her upper thigh; drawing random patterns on her pale skin with a bright red, perfectly manicured nail. She shuddered at the touch while her lips tilted up in a small smile knowing that this was probably the only way she could actually relieve any stress for herself on her own, the nails skimming ever so closer to the sudden throbbing between her legs.

The Queen was no prude she took pride in her sexuality or anything sexual for that matter, sighing and tilting her head back further as one hand slipped past the waistband of her delicate white swimsuit; her thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves as the juncture of her thighs. A ripple of pleasure coursed through her body and she involuntarily shuddered, legs parting as she used two fingers to tease her outer lips while the thumb worked relentlessly at her clit.

Sophie-Anne's bright red lips parted to emit a loud moan her hips rocking up to meet her hand more eagerly the water in the tub sloshing around move violently due to her movements. She couldn't help but think of what she had seen only a couple of days ago, catching Hadley in the shower doing exactly what she was currently doing. The irony almost made her laugh and was replaced with a moan instead, her head thrust back in pleasure.

Before she could even open her eyes, the vampire sensed another presence about to enter the room a broad grin still spread across her face as she thrust further against her fingers; letting them curl back against herself while her thumb started alternative patterns against her clit. The movements made her thighs quiver and clench around her hand while the other moved up to capture a nipple through the swimsuit.

"Your highness I was just…" the familiar voice started, voice trailing off. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Sophie-Anne laughed as her eyes sprang open to examine a suddenly nervous and blushing Hadley wavering in the doorway unsure whether to leave or stay but the lust that crashed down on their bond was unmistakable to the vampire Queen.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Hadley." She chastised, lips pursing together before forming a smirk. "You can come in. I don't mind. There's plenty of room." The Queen gestured across the rest of the tub with her free hand while the other that was preoccupied between her legs kept up the pace, a gasp emitting from her lips as her thumb brushed over her sensitive clit; her hips rocking up desperately.

"I can come back later if you want. You look mighty busy." Hadley replied, looking uneasy from the doorway as she eyed her highness; chewing on her bottom lip with a mixture of pure lust and nervousness.

Sophie-Anne laughed again so loudly that it caused the blonde to jump and continue to watch with wide eyes.

"Oh please. Stop this foolishness Hadley and come and join me." She demanded her face suddenly serious as she simultaneously raised a brow.

Her blue eyes were fixed on the human watching the cogs in her head turn as she thought it over only to agree and kick off her shoes and clothing; folding them as neatly as possible by the door. The Queen's eyes roamed and examined the newly exposed body, her tongue running over her lips; the click of her fangs extending suddenly noticeable over the bubbling of the hot tub.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?" she cooed as Hadley stepped in, shifting over so she was now leaning against Hadley with an all knowing smile; her hand working a slower pace between her thighs.

Her lips pressed against her pale neck, leaving smudges of the bright red lipstick alternating between kissing and nipping teasingly on the blonde's neck. Beneath the surface of her skin she could feel the precious crimson liquid pulsating as her heart rate quickened, causing her to moan longingly against Hadley's neck. The hand that was so focused between her thighs grasped for her human's under the bubbles, yanking it towards the same spot she had been touching only earlier.

"Go on, I don't bite." The Queen teased before chuckling to herself. "Well not much anyway." Her lips resumed their territory at Hadley's neck, scraping her fangs lightly against the flesh the temptation to puncture her delicate neck becoming almost unbearable as she instantly slid two fingers into Sophie-Anne's awaiting heat.

"_Oooh…. Yess_." She whispered, licking a long line up along the blonde's neck and smirking as Hadley could only shudder in response her fingers working faster in hopes that her majesty would soon reach her pleasure and maybe she would receive praise afterwards.

The lust that emanated through the bond was increasing, small noises leaving the Queen's lips as her hips jerked and rocked even needier against Hadley's hand; desperately grinding against the human.

"You're so wet your majesty." The blonde whispered in awe from beside seemingly lost in what seemed her own pleasure. "You're gonna come soon right? I wanna see you come." Hadley coaxed, using one hand to tilt Sophie-Anne's head to meet hers.

Their eyes met for a brief second, blue meeting blue only to notice the longing, lustful and almost loving gaze that was mirrored in their shared gaze. It sent another ripple of pleasure down the Queen's spine and she cried out in pleasure only for it to muffled against Hadley's now swollen lips. She nipped at the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entry and thrusting her tongue into her mouth as they suddenly dueled for dominance.

Another digit was added, Sophie-Anne's hips thrusting up to meet the digit as she wrenched her mouth from her human's who was suddenly panting. The sight alone amused the Queen, who probably would have made a comment if she wasn't too focused on the fingers that now pressed against her g-spot only to curl back.

"_Fuck! Yes.. Hadley!"_ she screamed, head tossing back as she writhed in her pleasure feeling as though she was teetering over the edge. "_More… faster!"_

Sophie-Anne's voice was desperate by this point, hips rocking erratically as Hadley thrust her fingers faster the thumb resting at her clit rubbing in quick, tight circles. Her inner walls began to clench around the digits needily, signaling her impending orgasm.

"May I?" Sophie-Anne questioned raggedly, tripping suddenly over her sentence as she gestured to Hadley's neck that gave a nod in response. The blonde shifted so her pale neck was once again exposed and the Queen took no time in biting her.

As soon as the blood hit her mouth she felt herself fall over the edge into pure bliss, letting out a scream against the blonde's neck that somehow resembled her name. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the Queen's body, as she pressed further against Hadley who was now making little whimpering sounds and trembling against the vampire.

As she came down from her high, Sophie-Anne glanced at a glazed eyed Hadley the scent of her arousal in the air only proved her assumptions right. She'd come too. Pressing a soothing kiss to her pale forehead, she admired the human for a second wishing that if she could that she would be able to stay like this forever with Hadley in their own little world. _Her Hadley._


End file.
